Brittany Pierce
Brittany Pierce is a main character in Glee: A New Touch. She is a member of New Directions and of the Cheerios. She debuted in New Geek Season one New Geek Brittany is first seen being interviewed by Jacob Ben Israel, who asked her how she feels now that Santana is gone, and she understands she died. She is later seen in the choir room along with the other three remaining New Direction members when Will talks about auditions and Rachel, Kurt and Blaine come in to help them. She receives them happily, altough she´s sad Santana´s not there. Brittany is present at the new directions auditions, where she confuses Martin Dunphy with Steve Jobs and praises Eva Simmons. New Directions Brittany watched Marley, Brandon, Jake and Tracy audition. She thought Tracy was a pumpkin and confused Markey with Bob Marley. She received the new new directions (Jake, Tracy, Marley, Brandon, Eva, Martin and Hellie)and had a solo in Don´t Stop Beilievin´ Come On Brittany is with the rest of the glee club in the choir room when Will anounces they will perform in front of the school. Will asks who wants the lead, and she and Brandon raise up their hands. Brittany says she deserves the lead as she´s been there for a long time and she´s the new Rachel and president of the glee club (with Artie). Brandon says everyone deserves a chance to shine and Will syas that´s right, and they both fight in the duet of Celebrity Skin to see who gets the lead. Marley interrupts them saying that it wasn´t nice to compete with each other, Will says she´s right and he made a mistake. Then, Brittany, Brandon and Marley compete secretely for the lead with the song Fighter in front of Artie, who would choose the winner. The next day, Artie was going to announce the winner but was interrupted by Millie who also wanted to be the lead and sang Price Tag. Artie changes his mind and picks Brandon, Marle, Millie and her as the winners. They´re all upset about this as they all wanted the lead, and, before the performance of Some Nights, Brittany fights with Brandon about who deseved the lead. The performance was a disaster as Brittany and Brandon started fighting and sung more lines than they had to and started attacking each other, ending up on the floor. After that, Tracy unites them again and they sing My Love is Your Love, together in front of Will, and they all share a big group hug. I Love You Baby Brittany´s having a voiceover at the hallways. She says she´s not upset about doing senior year again. As president of the glee club, and vice-captain of the cheerios, she´s only missing two things: Kurt´s big unicorn and Santana. So she decides to run for senior class president again. She signs up her name, and is approached by Artie, who tells her he´s also running for class president this year. Brittany says she will win, and they share a dreadful stare. Then, in the choir room, Artie announces his candidature, and she does so too. She performs Dear Mr. President ''for him with Eva (who supports her campaign). Tracy points out that song is criticising the current president, meaning her.After that, Sue calls her up to her office, and she thinks she had bad news about Lord Tubbington, but Sue congratulates her on her campaign and asks her to be her daughter´s (Mary), godmather. Brittany thinks she will be the leader of a mob, like in The Godfather, but Sue tells her it means she will help Mary throughout her life. Sue tells her to turn around, and Brittany is surprised by Santana. They hug and kiss, and Santana tells her she´ll help her on her campaign. Will then introduces Santana on the choir room, and he tells them to split into Brittany´s and Artie´s supporters. Eva, Martin, Jake, Brandon and Sugar join her. They both publicise they´re campaigns while singing Now Or Never (along with Santana). Eva approaches her on the hallways, and shows her a big poster of her with a dinosour body and a unicorn horn on her head (resembling her performance of D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R at prom and her posters from last year´s campaign), and she loves them. Later on, Brittany and Artie are at class, when they hear sue on the speaker. She announces the 2012-2013 senior class president is..... Brittany! Artie tells her she deserved it, and she tells him he´s a great cyborg. Brittany and Santana walk down the hallway, and Santana is very happy with her and congratulates her, Eva passes by and tells her she´s great. Brittany says she wants to talk to Sue and tell her the news (Santana tells her she anounced her as the winner, but she says it wasn´t Sue, it was the speaker). Sue tells her she´s sweet and great and she can´t simply lie to her, so she tells her she had blackmailed the votes, and in reality Artie had won the elections. Brittany says she knew Artie would win, and she says she doesn´t deserve to be president, but he does. Sue tells her lies are part of life, but she abdicates for Artie. Sue tells her she´s a great girl and she really admires her. Brittany is then at Breadstix at Artie´s president celebratation, where she congratulates him, and he thanks her. Sanatana tells her she´s very glad for her, and there´s one thing left to do before she heads back to college: a duet. They both perform I Love You Baby and hug each other. Shinning Star Will asks her and Artie help to see the auditions to see which would be the school´s musical. When Tracy performed Six Block Tango, Artie says: ''"You did great, Tracy", and Brittany responds to: "I didn´t knew pumpkins had names." ''She then praises Eva´s performance, calling her freaky girl. Then, Marley introduces Rodrigo to the glee club, and she says he´s weird. When he performs Oh What a Circus, she asks him if he´s Antonio Banderas. Then, she, Will and Artie choose Rodrigo as the winner, deciding which would be the musical: Evita. Glee Vita Will brings Rachel Berry back to Mckinley, in order to help on the schools musical, and Birttany says shes better than her. Brittany doesnt audition for a main role on the musical. She is seen at the musicals after party with Artie. Hold On Brittany is at the choir room when Jill auditions, and shes one of the few to welcome here, saying ''great work, new Quinn. '' Showdown Brittany and the rest of the glee club travel to Phantom´s High School to performat regionals. When Brandon says they´ll compete against Faela Parker, she asks what kind of name is that. Then, when they see the Unicorns performing Over The Rainbow with Rainbow hats, she wonders if they are Unicorns or Rainbows. Then, she dances in Locked Out of Heaven and provides back-up vocals. The glee club finishes first at sectionals. She is then at the choir room when Will announces he will marry Emma in a week. Solos Season one Duets: *'Celebrity Skin (Brandon)- Come On''' *'My Love Is Your Love (Brandon)-Come On' *'Dear Mr. President ( Eva)- I love You, Baby' *'I Love You, Baby (Santana)- I Love You, Baby' ''''''Solos (in a group number):